


I've Always Preferred Sweaters

by Pinestar



Series: Hold Me [6]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pre-Sonic Forces, Relationship Falling Apart, Sad, Short, Unrequited Love, implied attempted rape, sweater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinestar/pseuds/Pinestar
Summary: Sonic still hates Shadow’s jacket.
Relationships: Pre-Mighty the Armadillo/Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Hold Me [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981610
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	I've Always Preferred Sweaters

In his defence, he'd meant to bring a jacket. He'd laid one out on his bed, and promptly forgot. Of course, Sonic didn't _tell_ Shadow he was cold. Shadow just knew. Shadow _always_ knew. Shadow gave him his jacket. Sonic knew he should be in love, but he couldn't. He preferred sweaters anyway. 

It hurt, he realised. When he saw the same sweater Mighty had given him, buried deep in his closet. Mighty always said he looked better in it. It made his heart flutter, and Sonic desperately wanted to squash the lovesick bird. So he wore Shadow's jacket more often. He practically couldn't be seen outside with the G.U.N jacket. People said it was sweet and adorable. Sonic just wanted to stop the overwhelming guilt. He was in an affair with Shadow, yet his heart belonged to Mighty. He wondered how Mighty was, if he was single- no!

It doesn't matter. Shadow told him he was pretty in his jacket. Sonic wished Mighty was saying that about a sweater. Buried deep in his closet was Mighty's soft sweater. Tossed over his chair was Shadow’s stiff jacket. Late nights spent trying to forget, trying to love the right man.

It hurt, he realised. When Shadow touched him, it hurt. Hands where they didn't belong, relief at sudden weight and snoring. He didn't wear Shadow's jacket anymore. Shadow asked him why; he said he spilled sauce on it. He didn't like it when Shadow touched him. When Shadow held him in his arms and said the jacket looked good on him, if that's what he's worried about, it looks better on him. A fake smile, a promise and a false kiss. When Sonic got home, he cried. He preferred sweaters anyway.


End file.
